It is anticipated that future military fighting vehicles, such as tanks, which will likely be of the track-laying type, will utilize electric power to drive their weapons systems. Consequently, significant research efforts are being directed to developing electric drives for tank weapons systems. Under these circumstances, it would be advantageous to scale up the weapons systems electric drive, such that it could also be used to power vehicle propulsion, i.e., the weapons and vehicle propulsion systems share a common electric power supply. Since track-laying vehicles require imposing speed differentials on the two vehicle tracks to execute steering maneuvers in skid-steer fashion, the straight forward approach to electric vehicle propulsion would seem to be to provide a separate electric motor to drive each track. Unfortunately, because of the large torque ratios required and the need to transfer regenerative power from the inside track to the outside track especially during a high speed steer, this approach is not particularly practical.